


Do you like raisins?

by macoro



Series: Puns, pies, and pick-up lines [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship, Non-Binary Frisk, Non-Verbal Frisk, Slow Burn, Texting, a little bit of alcohol drinking, help me i don't know what i'm doing, i suck at titles and summaries i'm so sorry, may add tags as this goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macoro/pseuds/macoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alphys tries to match-make her new favourite ship. This can only go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizza and Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I've never written a fanfiction before so any constructive criticism will be very appreciated :) This is just a dumb idea I had, I love the idea of Sans and Alphys being bffs and also I love the sans/toriel ship haha :P hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

“so, how about this one…” Sans cleared his throat. “hey, do you like raisins?”  
  
Alphys blinked, bemused. Sans sighed. “c’mon, al. it was your idea to do this roleplay thing.”  
  
She snorted. “Okay, just…just let me get into character…” She straightened her back, trying to look as tall and regal as possible. “G-greetings, Sans. D’you want…I-I mean, uh, would you like some pie?”  
  
Sans looked at her. “hey tori. _d_ _o you like raisins_?” he deadpanned.  
“Heh. Sorry. Uh, y-yeah, why?”  
“then how about a date?”  
  
Alphys looked back at him. “Sans, th-that’s really cheesy.”  
“yeah. but uh. i’m really cheesy.”  
“Hehe, uh, y-yeah. That’s true. Cheesy as a pizza.” She paused. “Shall we get some pizza?”  
“mm. dunno if I have the stomach for it, tibia honest.” Alphys groaned as Sans winked at her. “nah, just kiddin’. pizza sounds good.”  
“O-okay, well, would it be okay if you-“  
“made the phone call?” She grinned sheepishly. “sure al, i’m on it.”  
  
One pizza and lots of side orders later, Sans turned to look at his friend, who was flicking through the channels. It was amazing how many TV shows there were on the surface.  
“hey, uh, al?” Noting his serious tone, Alphys averted her attention from the television and turned to face him.  
“Y-yeah?”  
“how did you ask out undyne?”  
“Uh…”  
“i mean. um. did you just straight up tell her how you felt? or did you ask her on a date first?”  
“Well, I, uh. I mean, asking someone on a date usually implies that there are some feelings there anyway, Sans.”  
“yeah, but…if i ask tori out on a date before i actually say all of the things that i...y'know, want to say...then maybe if she doesn’t feel the same way I could just make out like I just wanted to hang out as friends.” He frowned, staring at the empty pizza box. “i mean, she’s a pretty good friend, y’know? i don’t wanna make things all awkward.”  
  
Alphys was grinning. “Wow, Sans. I-I’ve never seen you get so worked up over something like this before.”  
“heh. yeah.” He sighed. “guess I’ve _goat_ it pretty bad.”  
  
Alphys nudged him. “S-seriously, Sans. Just…just do what feels natural for you two. With me and Undyne, it was kinda, uh…well, confusing? I mean, she wrote me a letter telling me everything, b-but at first, I, um. Well, she got Frisk to give it to me, and she didn’t sign it, so I thought…”  
Sans snorted. “you thought that it was frisk confessing their _undying_ love for you?”  
She giggled. “Y-yeah, kinda. But then I ended up telling Undyne the truth. Like, uh, y’know. I mean, Frisk and I roleplayed the conversation...”  
“oh, so that’s where you got that amazing idea from? a 12 year old kid?”  
“Shut up, Sans” she smiled fondly. “But, uh, yeah. And then Undyne sort of...um...overheard, and I just…ended up telling her everything.”  
  
"yeah. how'd you get the courage to do that?" He sighed. "how does anyone?"  
Alphys smiled at him shyly. "I...don't think I ever did. It just kinda...came out. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing."  
"mm. y'know, al, you kinda suck at relationship advice."  
"I-I know. Sorry."  
He grinned. "but it's still nice to talk with you. talking to you reminds me that there are people out there that are even worse at romantic stuff than i am. gives me hope, y'know?" He winked as a handful of potato wedges came hurtling towards his face.  
  
"hey, thanks for the wedges."  
"Don't mention it" Alphys rolled her eyes.  
  
The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while. The television was on but neither of them were really paying attention. After a few minutes, Alphys broke the silence.  
  
"S-seriously, Sans, I uh...I know that it's easier said than done, but I...I really think you should go for it with Toriel."  
  
He turned to face her. "really? i dunno. i want to. but what if..."  
  
_*what if the world resets*_  
  
"what if she doesn't feel the same way? what if she just laughs in my face?"  
  
"She isn't gonna laugh at you, Sans. She's not that mean. And I, uh...I dunno, I think she likes you!"  
  
"mm. yeah, sure. the queen of monsters has a thing for  _me._ right."  
  
"C'mon, Sans. You're not giving yourself enough credit! F-first of all, she's the  _ex_ Queen. And secondly..I mean...the two of you are great friends! Y-you made her laugh while she was all by herself in the ruins! She trusted you enough to keep a really important promise! She's uh...also the only person I know with a sense of humour as bad as yours" she giggled.  
  
Sans blinked. "woah. thanks, al. that uh...actually means a lot." Alphys blushed. "No problem" she mumbled.  
  
Sans suddenly remembered something. "wait a second. what happened to your number one ship of all time?"  
"W-what?"  
He smirked. "i thought you said that you used to write fanfiction about tori and asgore?"  
"O-oh. Well, that was before I saw you and her together."  
"oh. so you write fanfiction about me and her now instead?"  
""N-no! I-"  
"can i see it?"  
"No, you can't!" His grin grew wider. "I-I mean, there isn't anything to see! I...leave me alone!" She gave in, hiding her face with her sweater.  
  
"y'know, you shouldn't write fanfiction about real people, al."  
"It's not like I post it online."  
"whatever. maybe i can be convinced not to tell tori. if you show me what you wrote."  
  
She glared at him. "heh. just kidding."  
  
The two shared another comfortable silence for a minute, before Alphys once again spoke. "So. Are you, uh, gonna tell her how you feel? Or not?"  
  
Sans stared at the flashing screen in front of him, deep in thought, not taking anything in.  
  
"...maybe."  
  
The corner of Alphys's mouth twitched. A maybe was probably about as good as she could get from Sans.   
  
And it was sure as hell better than the 'forget about it. no way' that she had been getting for the past few months.  
  



	2. Movies and Matchmaking

"Frisk! Finally, you are awake! 'How's it going'?" Toriel giggled, keeping one eye on the frying pan. It was Sunday. Frisk loved Sundays for two reasons; partly because Undyne and Alphys usually visited on a Sunday for movie day, and partly because every other Sunday morning, Toriel made pancakes.  
  
_**"** Smells good, mom_"Frisk signed.  
  
Toriel smiled down at her child, ruffling their hair, much to Frisk's disdain. "Thank you, my child. Now, what would you like on your pancakes? Syrup? Lemon juice?"  
  
" _Lemon juice, please!"_ Frisk paused. " _And sugar!"_  
  
"Hmm...well...perhaps snails would be a healthier topping, dear." Toriel smirked at Frisk, who wasn't trying to hide their grimace. "Just kidding!" She reached into the cupboard and grabbed the sugar bowl. "Now, have you finished all of your homework for tomorrow?"  
  
Frisk nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Splendid! Well then, I see no reason as to why Alphys and Undyne cannot come over as soon as they are ready!  
  
Frisk grinned. " _Great! I love movie day!"_  
  
  
"Hee hee. Me too, my child. Although I will have to double check that the movie they are planning to bring is appropriate. Some of those, um...'animes' that they watch can be quite violent!"  
  
" _Mom! I'm the monster ambassador, I can handle a few animated swords!"_  
  
  
Toriel couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, Frisk, but you freed us all from the underground through being peaceful, and by never resorting to violence." She paused, before giving her child a hug. "...You know how proud of you we all are, do you not? How grateful we all are."  
  
Frisk hugged their mother back tightly, before pulling back and playfully rolling their eyes. " _Mom, you're so embarrassing."_ They paused.  _"Love you."_  
  
Toriel beamed. "I love you too, my dear."  
  
They had a lovely breakfast of pancakes and tea. Frisk finished their food quickly and eagerly bounded up the stairs to get ready. Toriel remained seated at the table. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Often, she would wake up in the morning and keep her eyes closed, scared that the life she had on the surface was just a wonderful dream, and that if she opened her eyes, she would be back in the ruins. Alone.  
  
Well, almost alone.  
  
But every morning, she opened her eyes and she could see the sun peeking through the curtains. She would wake up her beautiful child and have breakfast with them. She would take them to school and go to work at her dream job. Sometimes when she got home, she would spend time with friends; a luxury that she hadn't been able to indulge in for years when monsters were still trapped underground.  
  
Some evenings, she would sit with her dear friend, who was once just a voice behind a door; who's face she never thought she would have the pleasure of seeing in person. The two of them would spend hours telling jokes and eating pie and talking about the universe.  
  
She felt like the luckiest woman alive.  
  
Sighing contentedly, she picked up her cell phone and called Undyne.  
  
Ring...ring...  
  
"TORIEL! Hey!!"  
Toriel chuckled at Undyne's enthusiastic greeting. "Hello, Undyne! I was just calling to let you know that you and Alphys are welcome to come by any time from now, as Frisk and I are both ready. That is assuming that the two of you are still available?"  
"Of COURSE we're still available! You think we'd miss movie day?!"  
"Splendid!" Toriel paused. "Um...forgive me for asking, but the movie you're bringing over...it isn't too...violent, is it?"  
Undyne laughed heartily. "Relax, Toriel! It's some flick called 'Finding Nemo'. Really popular on the surface with the kids. It's about a fish saving his son! More proof that fish are the COOLEST!!"  
"Oh, well that sounds delightful!"  
"YEAH!"  
There was a slightly awkward pause. Toriel was just about to say goodbye when Undyne spoke again.  
"OH! I almost forgot to ask! Is it cool if we bring Papyrus?"  
"Of course it is, Undyne!" Toriel paused again. "Um...is Sans coming too?" she tried to ask nonchalantly.  
"Why? D'you wanna see him or something?" Toriel could practically hear the smirk in her friend's voice.  
"No! I mean, of course I do! I was just wondering, Undyne!" she replied, uncharacteristically flustered.  
"Sure, sure..." she laughed. Toriel grimaced. "Well, he can't make it today, he's working. But I'll ask if he wants to come next week!"  
"Oh..." Toriel tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Well, I look forward to seeing you all!"  
"Yeah, me too! See you in an hour, skeleton lover!" Undyne laughed, hanging up before Toriel could come up with a retort.  
  
She placed her phone back onto the table, blushing. Was she really that obvious?  
  
  
*    *    *    *  
  
The loud knocking of the door made both Toriel and Frisk jump out of their seats. Frisk, after getting over their initial shock, grinned widely.  
  
Seconds later, there was another knock.  
  
"HUMAN AND LADY ASGORE! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS!"  
"P-papyrus! Give them a chance to answer!"  
"Ahh, don't worry about it, Alphy. They don't mind!" The door flew open. Undyne smiled down at the grinning child. "Do ya, Frisk?"  
Frisk shook their head. " _Mom said we're watching Finding Nemo!"_  
  
"We sure are, punk! Have you seen it?"  
_"Yeah! It's really good. I think you'll like it, Undyne. It's more proof that fish are the coolest!"_  
Undyne ruffled Frisk's hair. Alphys smiled at them apologetically. "Hey there, Frisk."  
"AH, BUT FRISK, SURELY YOU DO NOT THINK THAT FISH ARE COOLER THAN SKELETONS?" Papyrus interrupted.  
Frisk simply smiled and shrugged.  
"No way, Papyrus! Fish can swim and we don't even need a nose to breathe!"  
"BUT UNDYNE, SKELETONS DON'T NEED NOSES TO BREATHE, EITHER! IN FACT, WE DON'T NEED TO BREATHE AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!"  
  
Alphys, leaving them to it, walked towards Toriel timidly.  
  
"Uh, h-hey Toriel."  
Toriel stood up and gave the bewildered looking Alphys a hug. "Greetings, Alphys! I am so glad that the three of you could make it!"  
"Y-yeah. Uh...sorry that Sans couldn't come. I'm sure he'd, uh, rather be here, than at the hot dog stand...y'know?"  
Toriel's eyes widened. "Oh, um, that is quite alright, Alphys!"  
Alphys's eyes narrowed. "Uh...are you sure?"  
Toriel was visibly blushing, and she was trying (but failing) to hide her face. "Yes, yes. Would you like a cup of tea? Or perhaps a pancake? I shall go and boil the kettle immediately!" Toriel darted into the kitchen, not waiting to hear whether or not Alphys actually wanted a cup of tea or a pancake.  
  
Alphys stood by the chair, staring at the spot that Toriel had stood in seconds ago.  
  
"...that was weird."  
  
*    *    *    *  
  
After about 20 minutes of small talk, Toriel announced that before they started the movie, she would 'pop out' to the store to pick up some 'healthy snacks.'  
"O-oh, um, Toriel? Could you pick up some soda...I mean, if it's not too much trouble...?"  
"AND SOME SPAGHETTI! FOR A MOVIE DAY WITH FRIENDS IS SIMPLY NOT COMPLETE WITHOUT SOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S GREAT SPAGHETTI!"  
Toriel rolled her eyes fondly. "Yes, yes, okay." She put on a large coat, picked up her handbag, and closed the door behind her.  
  
While Papyrus and Frisk were busy looking at the back of the DVD case ("IT LOOKS GOOD...FOR A MOVIE THAT DOES NOT FEATURE SKELETONS OR METTATON"), Alphys slowly approached her girlfriend.  
  
"Hey babe!" Undyne looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Woah, what's on your mind?"  
"Uh...what makes you think that there's, um, something on my mind?"  
Undyne's eyes narrowed. "That's your 'I need to get something off my chest' face!"  
"I...I have an 'I need to get something off my chest' face?"  
Undyne laughed. "You sure do! Now spill!"  
  
"Uh...o-okay. Well, I kinda think that maybe Toriel might, uh, like Sans? As in, you know.  _Like_ like him."  
"Yeah, I know! She's so obvious, it's FRICKIN' ADORABLE!"  
  
Alphys blinked. "So it's not just me?"  
"No babe! Also, for the record, I think that those two would be super cute together."  
Alphys practically squealed. "Me too! I even wrote-" Undyne raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, who looked down, blushing. "I mean, um. That's not important. Look, Undyne...d-don't tell anyone this, I'm kinda sworn to secrecy...but I...I need your help. Sans likes Toriel. He told me."  
  
This time, it was Undyne's turn to squeal. At least, until Alphys shushed her.  
"Okay, okay. So is he gonna ask her out??"  
"I...uh...I dunno. Honestly, I don't think so."  
"WHAT?! WHY NOT?"  
"Well, he...said that he might! But he also said that he doesn't think she likes him like that...so uh...I'm not really sure..."  
"THAT FREAKIN' SKELETON IS ABOUT AS OBSERVANT AS A WALL I SWEAR TO-"  
"U-Undyne!  _Shhh!"_  
"Right, right. Sorry. So...we're gonna try and set them up, right?"  
  
Alphys grinned. "Right."  
  
Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.  _"Is this about my mom and Sans?"_  
  
Alphys blushed, at a loss for words. "How much of that did you hear, punk?"asked Undyne.  
_"I heard the bit where you said that Sans likes my mom."_  
"Oh. Oh, uh, Frisk, I mean...just, pretend you didn't hear that, okay?"  
"AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALSO PRETEND THAT I DIDN'T HEAR YOU TALKING ABOUT HOW LADY ASGORE HAS THE HOTS FOR MY BROTHER. NYEH HEH HEH!"  
"PAPYRUS! You were listening in too? Babe, why did we even  _try_ to make this a private conversation when we're in the same house as two professional eavesdroppers?!"  
  
"FEAR NOT, UNDYNE. SANS HAS ALREADY CONFESSED HIS FEELINGS FOR THE QUEEN TO ME. I AM, AFTER ALL, HIS ONE AND ONLY BROTHER!"  
"L-look, guys, maybe we should have this conversation when Frisk isn't around...uh...no offence, Frisk."  
Frisk rolled their eyes.  _"It's okay. My mom likes Sans, too!"_  
  
Alphys gaped at the child. "S-she said that to you?"  
_"Well, no, but I can just tell. She's always texting him and she always blushes when she's on the phone to him. And I can tell by the way she looks at him."_ The corner of Frisk's mouth twitched.  _"I'd like it if Sans and my mom got together. Even though it means I'd have to put up with twice as many terrible jokes."_  
Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys all laughed. Undyne bent down and threw an arm around Frisk's shoulder. "Ya know, for a human, you're pretty damn smart, kiddo!"  
  
Frisk smirked.  _"Thanks, Undyne."_  
  
The four were silent for a moment, before Undyne broke the silence. "SO! If we keep this between us, shall we commence with operation get-sans-and-toriel-to-smooch?"  
"BUT UNDYNE, SANS DOESN'T HAVE LIPS!"  
"I mean smooch in the  _monster_ way, punk! With magic!"  
"OH. WELL, WHILE I DO NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT MY BROTHER 'SMOOCHING' ANYONE, I DO THINK THAT THE QUEEN WOULD BE A GREAT MATCH FOR HIM! SO COUNT ME IN!"  
"Y-yeah, Undyne. Let's do it!  
  
Frisk grinned.  _"Let's come up with a plan, guys."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, heh heh.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! :)


	3. Videos and Visions

 "SANS! WAKE UP, YOU LAZYBONES! YOU STILL HAVEN'T-"  
  
no.  
  
"RECALIBRATED-"  
  
_no._  
  
"YOUR PUZZLES!"  
  
_this can't be happening again._  
  
The cool air of Snowdin chilled Sans... _down to the bone._ Heh.  
Welp. Another day. Another reset.  
Another lifetime...  
another first meeting...  
he'd almost built up the courage to tell toriel how he felt, as well.  
he'd almost found it in himself to actually have hope for the future.  
he'd almost...  
almost...  
  
  
Sans woke up covered in sweat. Frantically, he sat up and practically tore open the curtains. Stars. He could see stars. And the moon.  
  
He should be used to these nightmares by now. But every single time, it spooked him. And every time he woke up and realised that his brain was once again playing cruel tricks on him, he almost cried with relief.  
  
Sometimes, after a particularly good day on the surface, he actually  _did_ cry.  
He picked up his phone. It was only 10.30pm. He'd assumed that it was later. He hadn't checked his phone since the morning; he'd been at work all day and immediately fell into bed when he got home. He had 3 new messages.

 **al: [12:11]**  
 **Hey Sans!! We miss you at movie day!!!!**  
  
**al: [12:12]**  
 **Toriel misses you especially ;) hope you have a good shift!**  
  
  
Sans rolled his eyes.  
  
**-stop it, you nerd. go write some fanfiction or something. and i wish i was there too lol, hope you all had fun**  
  
The next message was from...  
Toriel.  
Oh.  
Sans grinned. Toriel and him texted pretty much every day, but still, every time her name popped up on his screen, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
**tori: [17:05]**  
**Greetings, Sans! Frisk and I are very sorry that you could not make it today; I was wondering if you would like to come next week instead? I shall be making a very delicious, pie-shaped surprise! >:-)**  
  
Sans smiled. Toriel made the best pies. Except for maybe her snail pie. But even that was probably about as nice as a snail pie could get.  
  
He'd been practicing making pies himself. He was getting better, he thought. Maybe not good enough to impress Toriel yet. But he'd get there.  
  
**-yeahh i'm sorry i couldnt come, i wanted to but i had work :( and ye of course, but only for the pie ;)**  
**-sorry for the late reply btw, i kinda got home at 8.30 and immediately fell asleep and i just woke up now lol**  
  
Sans wasn't sure if he would get a reply until the morning; it was five hours after she had originally texted after all, and she might be asleep by now. She did have work the next day. However, to his surprise, she texted back a minute later.  
  
**tori: [22:38]**  
**Oh, that is quite alright, Sans! But, if you don't mind me asking, why did you wake up just now? It is not even 11pm yet! And usually I would be offended that you do not want to come simply because of the wonderful company; however, my pies are delicious so I will forgive you! L-O-L! >:-) :-P XD**  
  
He smiled fondly. Shortly before they arrived on the surface, him and Alphys decided to teach Toriel about emojis. Toriel, of course, fell in love with them.  
  
**al: [22: 42]**  
**Yeah we did thanks! And yeah okay I'll write a fanfiction, it's called 'Sans finally tells toriel that he lurrves her' and soon it will be CANON**  
  
Sans rolled his eyes and started typing out a reply to Toriel.  
  
**-i uh**  
**-kinda had a bad dream**  
**-but it's cool, i have the day off tomorrow so it doesn't matter if i can't get to sleep for a bit**  
**-gonna watch some dumb tv show before i go back to bed**  
  
He sighed. He figured he should probably reply to Alphys too.  
  
**-al it's not gonna be canon. former queen/shaper of the minds of the next generation can do way better than a hot dog vendor with no skin :P**  
  
**al: [22:45]**  
**SANS STOP BEING SO SELF-DEPRECATING YOU USELESS BAG OF BONES**  
  
**-uh**  
**-kinda getting some mixed messages here :P**  
  
  
Sans couldn't help but chuckle at that last message. Undyne sure was rubbing off on her.  
  
**al: [22:46]**  
**you KNOW I'm gonna keep bothering you until you tell her, right? :)**  
  
**-i know. you've been bothering me about it since i told you.**  
**-which, for the record, is something that i thoroughly regret doing**  
  
Sans switched on his laptop and started scrolling through Youtube, looking for something mindless to watch before attempting sleep again.  
  
**tori: [22:47]**  
**Oh no! I am sorry to hear that! Is there anything you need? I can come over if you would like, or send you some funny videos of animals from 'Youtube'?**  
He sighed. How did someone so kind exist in this world?  
  
**-nah its okay tori you should sleep. you have an early start tomorrow right? i'll be fine, thanks tho :)**  
  
**tori: [22:48]**  
**Okay, if you're certain! But if you need to talk, remember that I am always here, a five minute walk or a text message away! >:-)**  
  
**tori: [22:48]**  
**You should drink some tea or some water! That always makes me feel better!**  
  
**tori: [22:49]**  
**Please do look after yourself, Sans! Goodnight! xx**  
  
Sans smiled widely. Toriel really was too good for this world.  
  
**-night tori xx**  
**-hey uh**  
**-maybe we could catch up tomorrow**  
  
*wait, will she think that i mean that in a romantic way?*  
*i hope so*  
*wait...no...not yet...*  
  
**-y'know it'd be cool to see you and frisk, maybe we can all have some hot chocolate or something :)**  
  
Sans typed hastily and then pressed 'send.' He sighed. He could see Alphys in his head, rolling her eyes. He silently told her to go away.  
  
He didn't want to get his hopes up. If he asked Toriel out and she said no, then their friendship could potentially be ruined. If she said yes...  
  
They could be happy, and then it would all be taken away, and neither of them would have any memory of the good times that they shared.  
  
Why couldn't things just be normal?  
  
He envied his friends. His friends, who were blissfully unaware of all of this timeline crap that he could never get out of his head.  
  
**tori: [22:53]**  
**That sounds wonderful! I look forward to it, my friend. For now, I will go to sleep. However, here is a link to a video that I think you will find *purr"-riffic! Goodnight! xx**  
  
  
He clicked on the link. Toriel had finally got the hang of sending website links to people, much to everybody's amazement. The link she had sent tonight was a compilation of cat videos. He snorted. They were pretty adorable.  
  
Tori always knew how to cheer him up.  
For now, he could try to be content with simply living in the moment.  
  
He took her advice and made himself a hot cup of decaffeinated tea. He watched through the rest of the video she had sent, and after 20 minutes, he felt significantly calmer. He went back to bed, thinking of Toriel and Frisk and hot chocolate. He didn't have another nightmare that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that not much happens in this one! just wanted to kinda give more of a taste of sans and toriel's relationship before the next chapter as the last 2 chapters didn't actually show the two of them communicating :P
> 
> please let me know if the format is confusing!
> 
> thank you for reading!! :) <3


	4. Casserole and Comfort

*knock knock*  
  
He half expected to hear the ever-familiar "Who is there?"  
  
But instead, Frisk opened the door, a wide grin on their face.  
  
_"Hey Sans!"_  
  
"heya kiddo." He ruffled their hair. Frisk scowled.  _"Why do all of you have to do that ALL THE TIME?"_  
  
"hey, don't go all 'moody teenager' on us, frisk."  
  
Frisk rolled their eyes, but seemed happier. Probably because Sans had referred to them as a 'teenager' and it made them feel grown-up.  _"Mom's in the kitchen."_  
  
Sans smirked. "your mom's always in the kitchen..."  
  
_"Is this leading somewhere?"_  
  
"cooking delicious food..."  
  
_"I feel like this is leading somewhere..."_  
  
"i wish i was as good a cook as your mom..."  
  
_"Oh god Sans not again..."_  
  
"i guess i've got a lot of..."  
  
" _SANS NO"_  
  
" **kitchen** up to do."  
  
Frisk rolled their eyes. Sans could hear Toriel laughing from the room next door. "Hello, Sans!" she greeted him loudly. "Hang on just a moment..." The cluttering of pans and the soft shuffling of Toriel's feet could be heard from the kitchen before she emerged. "Have you eaten? Frisk and I have not yet, and I am afraid that I have made too much food for just the two of us. Would you like some?"  
  
"is it spaghetti?"  
  
"No, I made a casserole."  
  
"then definitely."  
  
Toriel chuckled. "Ah. I take it that Papyrus has not learnt any new recipes yet?"  
"well, i think undyne's been trying to teach him. but uh. no matter what she does, everything he cooks turns out as spaghetti somehow."  
"Oh my! What kind of things has she been trying to teach him?"  
"last week she tried to teach him how to make an omelette."  
Toriel blinked a few times, frowning. "...I do not even want to ask."  
"yeah, it's a mystery to all of us."  
  
The three of them giggled as Toriel began dishing up the casserole. It smelled delicious.  
  
"You know, Sans, you could always try cooking one night. It would perhaps make Papyrus  _regretti_ that he's only been eating  _spaghetti_ for so long." She chuckled at her own joke and then blushed a little, suddenly finding the pan of leftover casserole incredibly interesting. "Sorry, that was really bad."  
  
The corner of Sans's mouth twitched. She really was a huge dork. "yeah, but don't  _forgetti,_ the terrible-ness of our jokes is what makes us both comic geniuses." He winked and Toriel snorted and blushed some more.  
  
Frisk smiled. It was time for their part of 'operation get-sans-and-toriel-to-smooch' to commence. Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus had thought long and hard about a plan. They came to the conclusion that all of them should just push the two of them together as much as possible and make sure that they both had a LOT of time alone together. Anything else would be too obvious.  
  
Maybe one day, they'd come up with a better plan. A  _ **solid**_ plan.  
  
They just had to wait for the right situation to arise.  
  
_"Hey, Mom, why don't you teach Sans how to cook?"_  
  
Sans smiled. "she's already taught me how to bake pies, kiddo." He turned to face her. "but, uh, maybe one day you could teach me how to make a casserole like this. it really looks delicious, tor." *shit was that flirting? she's gonna think you're flirting. oh god. are you flirting?! yes. BUT SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW THAT! god sans stop being so obvious...*  
"That is a wonderful idea, Frisk!" Toriel cut Sans's thoughts off, and Sans silently berated himself for freaking out so much over nothing. This was good. Spending time with Toriel and also being able to eat something other than spaghetti or pie for once. It was a win-win.  
  
The three of them sat and enjoyed the casserole and company immensely. All of them had seconds, and then, as originally planned, they finished the meal with cups of hot chocolate.  
  
Frisk looked at the clock. 8pm. It was too early for them to go to bed. But both Sans and Toriel had work the next morning. If Frisk stayed too much longer, then Sans might take their absence as his queue to leave as well. They needed an escape route. Frisk tried to think of a convincing one. What would their friends do? They looked at the window briefly, thinking of Papyrus. Nah, Toriel would go into a blind panic if they jumped out of the window with no explanation. As she probably should. They decided to go for something more simple.  
  
Frisk tapped Toriel on the shoulder.  _"I'm gonna go upstairs and do some homework."_  
  
"Oh, Frisk, I did not know that you had homework! I am sorry if we have been keeping you, my child!"  
"should i head off too?"  
_"NO!"_ Frisk signed quickly. Sans narrowed his eyes.  _"I mean...there's no reason for you to leave, Sans. You should stay. You guys won't be disturbing me."_ Frisk scratched their head, well aware that they were digging themselves into a hole.  _"...see you later!"_ They ran upstairs and smirked. That could have been less awkward. Oh well.  
  
Sans raised a brow. "frisk sure is a weird kid" he muttered.  
  
"What was that, Sans?"  
  
"uh." Would she be offended if he called her child weird? Probably. "nothing. so um. how is everything with you? work okay?"  
"Yes, work is wonderful!" Her face lit up, causing Sans's grin to grow wider. "...What?" She looked at him curiously.  
"oh uh. nothing. just...whenever you talk about work, your face does this thing. like this...excited, happy thing. it's nice. i'm uh...really glad you're enjoying your job."  
Toriel bit her lip and blushed. What was wrong with her? She rarely blushed, but when she was around Sans, she lost her composure practically every time he opened his mouth. "I...I think that is called 'smiling,' Sans."  
  
"yeah, yeah. still though. i bet you're a great teacher."  
"Oh. Oh...thank you Sans. That is...very nice of you to say. Although..." She looked down and let out a humorless breath of laughter, shaking her head. The light in her smile was slowly fading. "Sans, I do hope that you are okay after your nightmare last night. I forgot to mention...are you okay?" He was frowning a little.  
  
"you're changing the subject, what were you gonna say?"  
"Oh. Nothing."  
"you really are just the worst liar ever" he said gently. "c'mon, what is it? do you not think you're a good teacher? because i really can't imagine you being anything but the best." Did he really just say that? Ugh. That was cheesy even for him.  
  
"No, no, it is not that. It's just that..." She sighed. "Well, some of the parents have complained..." She stopped, but Sans was still staring at her, concern etched onto his face, waiting for her to continue. "They, um. Well, it seems that some of the humans are still uncomfortable with their children being taught by..." she trailed off.  
  
"a monster?" he offered.  
  
"...Yes." She held her hands in her lap and stared at them, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "However, it is nothing that I cannot handle." She gave him a small, fake smile.  
"tori..."  
"Really. Everything is okay."  
Sans sighed. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. He could awkwardly pat her shoulder? Or he could hold her hand? Nope. Too forward. Or was it? He looked at her. She looked so upset. Oh god Sans, she's your friend, stop overthinking this and just try to make her feel better.  
  
He took her hand. It was warm and soft. She looked up, blinking. Shit, that was too forward. He looked away. She placed another hand on his. His heart skipped a beat.  
  
"...Thank you."  
"...don't mention it."  
  
They sat there like that in silence for a few moments, before Sans spoke up. "look, tori, those humans, well, they're idiots. and the kids like you, right?"  
"Yes, I suppose so..."  
"well then that's all that matters." He grinned. She seemed to perk up a little, encouraging him to go on. "if their parents care more about being bigots than they do about their kids having a great teacher, then that's just them being bad parents. it ain't your fault." She looked up at him. He was still smiling easily. "Thank you, Sans." She definitely seemed at least a little happier than she did a moment ago. "You are...a very good friend."  
Now it was Sans's turn to feel flustered. "uh. thanks. you too, tori. and i mean. what you said to me last night, about, um. y'know. always being there and stuff-" (god what was this woman  _doing_ to him?) "-well. same. i'll always be here, y'know, if you need me. i mean...not  _here._ but like, at my house..." Smooth. Really smooth.  
  
She chuckled lightly. "Um. Sans?" She looked...shy? Why did she look shy? Toriel never looked shy. "I've been, um...thinking..." She was edging closer to him. Oh god. What was happening? Was it what he thought was happening? Holy cr-  
  
*buzzzzzzzz*  
  
It was his fucking phone, destroying the moment and bringing them both back to the reality of the situation; that situation being that they were so close to each other that each could feel the other's breath on their face. Sans practically leaped to the other side of the sofa, creating a friendly distance again. "uh. sorry about tha-yeah." She looked down. "Oh...that is okay." She was blushing like mad.  
  
...why was she blushing like mad?  
What just happened?  
  
He checked the new text message.  
  
Fucking Alphys.  
  
**al: [20.45]**  
**hey lover boy, how's the hot date going? ;) ;)**  
**from alphys and undyne xx**  
  
Oh god. What had she said to Undyne?  
"Who is it from?"  
Uh.  
"uh..." he replied eloquently. "just al...alphys...talking about...um...science stuff..."  
  
She chuckled. "Ah. I am afraid I would not understand. Alphys is very intelligent."  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"So are you, Sans."  
  
"uh. thanks. you too, tori." He had to get out of this situation. Part of him...most of him...wanted to stay and talk to Toriel for as long as possible. Find out what she was going to say. But another part was telling him to leave, leave now, before he said or did something stupid. He shouldn't let this escalate.  
  
Should he?  
  
"i should, er, probably get going now. sorry. it's just, um. gotta catch up on some sleep. heh."  
  
"Oh..." She looked disappointed for a second, but the smile returned to her face almost immediately. "Well. I hope you sleep well, Sans. It has been lovely...'hanging out'."  
  
He smiled at her fondly. He wanted to say something cool and charming. "yeah, thanks for the casserole." Or just talk about casserole. That worked too. "um. see you around."  
  
"...Yes. 'See you around,' Sans." She smiled at him sadly. Sans left the living room to let himself out. He could have sworn he heard someone running across the upstairs corridor. He looked at the stairs for a moment, sighed, and left Toriel's home.  
  
He knew that tonight would be filled with ridiculous amounts of overthinking.  
  
Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos and comments!! :)  
> these two losers i swear they're so awkward  
> *i'm looking at you especially sans*  
> more to come soon, and as always, thanks for reading!! :)


	5. Wine and Wonder

Toriel heard the front door close, and let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding. She felt like crying. She had been a fool. A complete fool. She had almost admitted her feelings and ruined her friendship with Sans forever. And now she had scared him off. She had scared away her friend.  
  
She had been  _so obvious._ She looked back on her actions of that night, cringing as she recalled each and every gesture that could have been construed as flirtatious. She knew that Undyne knew; she teased her about it often enough. And if Undyne knew, then Alphys probably knew as well.  
  
Did Sans know?  
  
Probably. She must have been as red as a beetroot by the time he left.   
  
Maybe he'd thought that it was for a different reason.  
  
Toriel sighed. No. This was Sans. Sans always knew what she was thinking. Sans would be able to tell what a  _snail_ was thinking. That was why he had left so abruptly. And why he had been acting so odd.  
  
Humiliated, Toriel no longer held in her tears. She sobbed unashamedly.  
  
After a few moments, she felt a small hand tugging on her sweater. She turned around, wiping away her tears hastily. "Oh! Gr-greetings, Frisk!"  
  
The child looked forlorn, and it made Toriel's heart ache.  _"Mom, what's wrong?"_  
  
  
"Oh, Frisk. It...it is nothing important. Worry not, my child."  
  
Frisk's eyebrows furrowed. They were still concerned. Knowing that their mother didn't want to talk about it, they simply gave her a hug. Toriel hugged Frisk back, and the two sat like that for a while.  
  
  
*    *    *    *  
  
"Alphyyyyyyy."  
Alphys grinned at her girlfriend. "Y-yeah, Undyne?"  
"Is there any -hic- wine left??"  
"N-no, I think you...I mean, we...drank it all."  
Undyne looked at her girlfriend apologetically. "I think I might have drank most of it, Alph. Sorry."  
Alphys smiled. "I-it's okay, Undyne! You're, uh...cute when you're tipsy."  
Undyne gasped at Alphys in mock anger "I'm NOT TIPSY!"  
"Sure, sure...lightweight!" Alphys giggled.  
"NOO! I'M TOUGH! I NEVER GET DRUNK!"  
"Whatever." Alphys kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.  
"Sooo babe?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Has Sans texted back yet?"  
"No, not yet. But I mean...y-y'know, you never know what could be happening over there."  
Undyne chortled. "Yeah, you're right! They might be... _busy..._ " She winked and waggled her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."  
"U-Undyne, I, uh...I think the noodles know what you mean" Alphys snarked, swallowing a mouthful of instant noodles.  
"Well not anymore! You just ate them! Noodle murderer!"  
"S-shut up!" Alphys giggled, playfully hitting Undyne with a pillow.  
*buzzzz*  
  
"O-oh, that's my phone..."  
Undyne wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. "It can wait, babe."  
Alphys smiled. "Y-yeah."  
  
*buzzzz*  
  
Undyne sighed, letting go of her. "Maybe it can't..."  
  
Alphys looked at her phone and frowned.  
"What is it, babe?"  
"Uh..."  
  
**Sans: [21:01]**  
**yo alphys i think i might have screwed up big time**  
  
**Sans: [21:01]**  
**also thanks for the text, that could have made things even more awkward than they already were :p youre lucky she didn't see it otherwise you'd be paying for take-out for the next year**  
  
Alphys blinked. "M-maybe you shouldn't have sent that text, Undyne..."  
Undyne shrugged. "Hey, I'm drunk, what do I know?"  
"B-but you said...!" Alphys rolled her eyes fondly, before her expression shifted back to concern. "I...what if he's mad? I-"  
"Just tell him it was me, babe."  
"But...but what if he's annoyed that I told you? I mean...I did say-"  
  
As if on queue, her phone buzzed again.  
  
**Sans: [21:02]**  
**(btw before you ask no i'm not annoyed that you told undyne, i kinda figured you would anyway :p)**  
  
Alphys looked at her phone, relieved and confused. Could Sans read minds? Had he invented an app that allowed you to hear people through their phones even when you weren't on the phone to them?  
  
Or maybe he just knew her really well.  
Knowing Sans, any of those three options was plausible.  
  
**-what happened? sorry for the text btw, Undyne stole my phone and she's a little drunk :P** she texted back.  
  
It was almost half an hour before she received a response.  
  
**Sans: [21: 29]**  
**-k well everything was fine and dandy at first, we had a casserole and frisk was there. buut then they left and again it was fine at first, we were just talking like normal but then we had a weird moment and she was acting all weird and y'know**  
**-not very toriel-like**  
**-like idk how to explain it but**  
**-she was gonna say something and she was stumbling over her words which she never does?? and she was acting kinda shy?? like????**  
**-i mean when have you ever seen tori acting shy**  
  
"WHEN SHE'S TALKING TO YOU, DUMMY!" Undyne yelled at the phone over Alphys's shoulder. Alphys snorted and continued reading the message.  
  
**-so then we kind of um**  
**-well we were really close to each other**  
**-and then i got your text and jumped to the other side of the couch :p**  
**-but idk like**  
**-it kinda felt like we were having a 'moment'?**  
**-does it sound like we were having a moment?**  
**-anyway basically after that i freaked out and left**  
**-and now, if she does like me, she probably thinks i dont like her**  
**-and if she doesnt then she probs thinks i was making a move on her or something**  
**-either way things are gonna be awkward, probably**  
**-i dunno maybe im just overthinking it maybe we didnt even have a moment lol**  
**-sorry about this**  
  
Alphys groaned and turned to face Undyne. "L-looks like 'operation get-sans-and-toriel-to-smooch' isn't, um, g-going as well as we hoped..."  
"But they NEARLY smooched, right?! And Frisk did their part and left them alone together." Undyne smiled. "So maybe it isn't going too badly!"  
Alphys glanced back at the message. "Y-yeah. Yeah. You're right..." She squinted and started typing.  
  
**-omg sans of COURSE that was a moment**  
**-and Okay yeah that's kinda awkward but it'll be fine if you just talk to her**  
**-You know what I'm gonna say**  
  
  
A moment passed, and she received a response.  
  
**Sans: [21:35]**  
**yeah you're gonna say 'next time you see her act like nothing happened and hope you can just forget about it' but its okay al thats what i was planning on doing anyway**  
  
Alphys rolled her eyes.  
  
**-TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL YOU DINGUS.**  
**-THE SANS FROM MY FANFICTION WOULD NEVER BE THIS MUCH OF A WUSS**  
  
**Sans: [21:36]**  
**is this undyne again**  
  
**-No but she agrees with me!**  
  
"HELL YEAH I DO!" she shouted into Alphys's ear, making her jump. "...Sorry, babe" she said, rubbing her shoulder apologetically. Alphys squeezed her hand before typing out another text.  
  
**-Look, Sans.**  
**-I'm pretty confident that she likes you. ask her on a date or something. if I'm wrong then at least you'll know where you stand.**  
**-and if I'm right then be prepared for a shit load of gloating ;D**  
**-the fact is, if she does like you (which I really think she does!!) then she might be sad right now. But either way she deserves to know the truth.**  
  
  
  
Again, she didn't receive a response for a little while. After around twenty minutes, her phone buzzed.  
  
**Sans: [22:01]**  
**-jeez al way to guilt trip :P**  
**-ok fine**  
**-i'll talk to her and ask what she was gonna say**  
**-but i'm only telling her how i feel if i think she feels the same way**  
**-and maybe thats selfish and i'm definitely being a wuss but at the end of the day if she doesn't like me like that then all telling her is gonna do is make both of us feel uncomfortable**  
**-but i will talk to her**  
**-soon**  
  
Alphys and Undyne both squealed. "A-at least that's something!"  
"HELL YEAH! THIS IS CUTER THAN TWENTY TINY BIRDS HAVING A TEA PARTY IN A TINY BIRDHOUSE!"  
Alphys blinked at Undyne, amused. "Uh. Wh-what?"  
"I mean...I'M TOUGH!! I HATE CUTE THINGS!! I EAT NAILS FOR BREAKFAST! NGAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
Alphys giggled and started typing again.  
  
**-OMG! YAY! You gonna text her or talk to her in person?**  
  
**Sans: [22:03]**  
**-in person**  
**-anyway thanks for ur help al, i'm gonna get some sleep**  
**-night you two :P**  
  
  
Alphys turned to her girlfriend, who was holding a hand out for a high-five.  
  
"OPERATION GET-SANS-AND-TORIEL-TO-SMOOCH IS ALMOST COMPLETE! HELL YEAH!" Undyne smacked Alphys's hand. Alphys winced at the sheer force of it, but still smiled as she rubbed her burning palm.  
  
*    *    *    *  
While Undyne and Alphys were watching some celebratory anime, Sans was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
He was tapping the side of his phone nervously. He wished that this whole thing was as easy as his friends seemed to think it was.  
  
The world could reset.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about that prospect, no matter how hard he tried. He just couldn't.  
  
True, if the notes in his lab were anything to go by, this had actually been the longest timeline to date. They had never stayed on the surface for this long before.  
  
Hell,even the timelines where they stayed underground had never lasted this long.  
  
But he was still wary.  
  
Maybe, though...  
  
Maybe it was time to stop focusing so much on what might go wrong in the future. Maybe it was time to just start...  
  
enjoying the present.  
  
Frisk could reset again, yeah. But there was also the possibility that he could get hit by a car tomorrow morning. There were a whole bunch of things that could happen in the future that would ruin things.  
  
He wished he could stop caring.  
  
But Sans had been through this shit so many times.  _So many times._ He was tired. He was so tired. He just wanted to enjoy his life.  
  
He placed his phone on the bed side table and sighed. He'd talk to Toriel. But first, he'd have to talk to Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> (sorry for the shameful lack of puns...as much as i love a good pun, i'm not very good at thinking them up myself! sometimes a problem when writing a sans and toriel fic! :P)
> 
> you guys are the best, thanks for reading:D <3


	6. Resets and Revelations

Frisk sat at the sofa. On the television, there were two monkeys leaping through the trees. Frisk wasn't sure if this was a nature program, or a really weird soap opera, or what. They weren't paying attention.  
  
The previous night, Toriel had seemed so...upset. She had tried to hide it, but Frisk knew that she had been crying.  
  
They also knew that she was upset right after Sans had left. They knew that because they may or may not have been eavesdropping.   
  
Well.  _Trying_ to eavesdrop. The walls in their little house were annoyingly thick.  
  
Frisk scowled. Sans better not have upset their mom.  
  
"Frisk?" Toriel said quietly. Just like normal, she had a smile on her face. Frisk couldn't help but notice that it looked just a little forced. "I have to go and run some errands. I know that it is late, but will you be alright by yourself for an hour and a half or so? I am terribly sorry, my child, it's just that I have to get some groceries before the store closes, and I told Undyne that I would drop by and..."  
  
Frisk rolled their eyes lovingly.  _"Mom, it's only 6 o clock. I'll be fine."_ They gave Toriel a big, toothy smile. Toriel was reminded of Undyne. She giggled. "Okay then, Frisk. I will see you very soon."  
  
Frisk listened to Toriel put on her coat and shoes and leave the house. They sighed and continued to not watch the mysterious monkey TV show.  
  
Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Frisk frowned. Toriel was home early. Did she forget her keys? Frisk peeked out of the window and saw the familiar skeleton. His hands, as usual, were crammed into his pockets. He looked a lot more uneasy than he normally did.  
  
Frisk opened the door. "uh. heya kiddo" Sans said, trying and failing to sound casual. Frisk looked up at Sans with a deadpan expression.  
  
"...you okay?"  
  
...  
  
"how's school?"  
  
...  
  
"uhh..."  
  
 _"Mom isn't in. She went out"_ Frisk finally signed.  
  
"i know, undyne said...actually, it's-"  
  
" _After you left last night, Mom was really upset..."_ Frisk was scowling.  _"What did you say, you bonehead?"  
  
  
_ Sans's face flickered with concern before he continued. "look, frisk, i actually came here to talk to you. kinda, uh...about that. ish."  
  
Frisk continued to look at Sans, the annoyance on their face replaced with confusion. The two of them sat on the sofa, neither quite sure what to say.  
  
 _"...Do you want a cup of tea or something?"  
  
_ "nah. that stuff goes  _right through me_ " Sans winked. Frisk rolled their eyes. They remained silent again for another moment before Sans spoke up.  
  
"okay listen kid, i'm just gonna get to the point..." Sans looked at his feet. "uh. so, there are certain things that i wanna do, y'know? things that i wanna say to...certain people." Frisk had never seen Sans look more uncomfortable. "and i would totally say these things. but there are things that could go wrong that make me not wanna...um...do that stuff..."  
  
Frisk stared at him blankly.  _"That isn't getting to the point, Sans."  
  
  
_ He chuckled weakly. "i...i guess you're right."  
  
 _"You said this was about whatever happened with my Mom last night?"  
  
_ "yeah. well, uh. kinda. look, frisk..." he turned to face them. "i know about the resets."  
  
Frisk stared at him blankly, worry etched onto their face. They started signing frantically.  _"I'm so sorry, Sans. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop them, it was Chara but I didn't fight hard enough and I'm sorry and-"  
  
  
_ "woah. slow down, kid." Sans took a deep breath. "i know that it wasn't you. well. not every time, anyway. and i know that there were some times that you had to reset, to...to bring certain people back." Frisk winced. "but..." he looked at them seriously; "what about the times we ended up on the surface? and everyone was alive and happy? why reset then?"  
  
Frisk stopped.  _"I..."_ they weren't sure they had a good enough answer.  _"Those times, I just wanted to see if things could be better. I thought..."_ they paused  _"I thought that if I did things differently, maybe-"  Maybe I could have saved Asriel_ is what they nearly said. But they stopped themselves.  _"there were...there was someone that I wanted to save."_ Sans frowned.  
  
"who?" But Frisk shook their head.  _"A friend. A friend that's...well, I don't think I can save him. But..."_ their mind went to the windowsill in their bedroom, where the grumpy flower had taken permanent residence. Asriel would never be the same. But at least he wasn't alone.  _"I know now that things are as good as they're gonna get. I...have a family, and..."_ Frisk blinked away their tears, the weight of their actions crawling on their back.  _"I promise, no more resets. I'm so sorry."  
  
_ Sans sighed. Frisk was...a good kid. Yeah, there had been times when he wasn't so sure about that. There had even been moments in this timeline, where he wondered if the reason Frisk continued to reset even after they got to the surface was because there was still some of Chara in them...or even that they themselves were just bored and wanted to see what would happen. But...  
  
Sans wasn't sure who Frisk was trying to save. But he could tell when someone was lying.  _Especially_ Frisk (although on the rare occasions that Frisk  _did_ lie, it was never anything more serious than "Yeah Mom I did my homework" or "No guys I didn't eat the last slice of pie.") And he knew right then, deep in his soul, that Frisk was telling the truth. He decided not to press them about who it was that they wanted to save. Maybe they would tell him eventually.  
  
"you promise?"  
Frisk nodded sincerely.  _"I promise."  
_ The room was so filled with emotion; a mixture of relief and guilt, and neither Sans nor Frisk knew what to say that would be appropriate for such a moment.  
"th-thanks, kid. i..." Sans blinked several times. "you have no idea how much that means to me..." He couldn't quite believe it. He had been terrified of this for so long, and now it was over. It was really over.  
 _"So are you gonna ask out my mom?"_ Frisk smirked. Sans laughed; a mixture of nervous and genuine laughter at such a question being asked at such a serious moment.  
"heh...i wasn't going to, kid...but..." He let out another breath of laughter. "...guess i don't really have any excuse not to now, huh?" Frisk shook their head firmly.  
 _"I'm sure she likes you, Sans."  
_ "ya think so?"  
Frisk nodded enthusiastically. The two sat in silence again; this time, a more comfortable silence. This time, it was Sans that broke it.  
"i mean...i guess if anything, all of this has made me really hesitant to, uh...'seize the day' or whatever..." Sans's usual calm tone sounded more nervous than usual. "so...maybe now is as good a time as any to start doing that." Sans blinked, suddenly realising something. "wait a second. how did you even know that i liked your mom like that?"  
  
Frisk smirked.  _"It's really obvious. Plus I heard from Undyne and Alphys."  
  
_  
"of course." Sans rolled his eyes. "i'm gonna have to have words with those two about secret keeping."  
  
 _"Actually, they didn't tell me, I just overheard."  
  
_ "oh." Sans scratched his head. "well, i'll just have to have words with them about subtlety instead."  
  
 _"We were gonna try and come up with a plan to get you guys together."  
  
_ "...what."  
  
 _"That's why I suggested that cooking lesson."  
  
_ "...huh."  
  
 _"Alphys and Undyne were gonna lock you in a room with her until you confessed."  
  
_ Sans frowned.  
  
 _"Just kidding."  
  
_ "hm. i wouldn't put it past them. al has been nagging me for months to tell her."  
  
 _"Why not do it tonight? She'll be back soon."  
  
_ Sans paused. "uh. wait. i need to mentally prepare myself, kiddo."  
  
 _"Why?"  
  
_ "because...uh..." he was sweating. "can't have too many serious conversations in one day" he laughed nervously. "it's just something that adults need to do someti-"  
  
He heard the door opening. Frisk smiled widely at Sans, who returned their stare with a pleading expression.  
  
"Greetings, Frisk! I am home a little earlier than I-" she noticed Sans and stopped. "Oh. Um. Hello, Sans!"  
  
"hey tori, i was uh...just gonna head off but..."  
  
But Frisk was faster. They tugged on Toriel's sweater.  _"Mom, I'm going upstairs. Sans needs to talk to you."_ Sans glared at them, but was met with an innocent smile.  _"Bye, Sans!"_  
They dashed up the stairs, leaving Sans and Toriel alone.  
  
Toriel was still holding a bag of groceries. She put them on the table. "I went grocery shopping" she announced, before frowning a little.  
  
"really? i would never have guessed" Sans smirked in spite of himself. Toriel laughed nervously.  
  
"So. You needed to...talk?"  
  
"uh." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "yeah. yeah, i do, actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay once again i'm so sorry for the cliffhanger but the next chapter will be up soon!!
> 
> ALSO the next chapter will probably be the last one for this particular part of the story.
> 
> BUT!!!! there will be a second part!!!! which will be a continuation of this, so watch this space :D
> 
> (also here's a shameless tumblr plug: dont-forget-your-towel.tumblr.com
> 
> follow for lots of undertale and musicals and shitposting)
> 
> as always, thanks so much for reading!! you're all wonderful!! :) <3


	7. Corniness and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one day yo!
> 
> warning: fluff

Toriel blinked. Then she looked at her feet, bracing herself for the rejection that she knew was coming. He had figured out her feelings, and now he had come over to let her down gently.  
  
A brief part of her wondered why he would have told Frisk about this.  
  
She took a deep breath in an attempt to regain her composure. Just relax, Toriel. Act relaxed, and then maybe if you deny your feelings, he will believe you, and your friendship will be spared. "Well. Um. Wh-what is it that you wanted? To...to talk about, I mean?" If she had been alone, she would have...'facepalmed', as Alphys would say. It seemed that her plan of 'acting relaxed' had not panned out as well as she had hoped.  
  
Sans was staring at her, his eyes narrowed. When she met his gaze, he quickly looked away. "um. well, i actually, uh..." he started intelligently. "i kinda came by to talk to frisk, about the, um...well, some stuff. but..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "look, tori, there's...something that i need to tell you."  
  
Toriel giggled nervously. "Well, do not leave me in  _Sans_ pense!" Sans's laugh was equally as nervous, but still as genuine as ever. Toriel's joke in some ways...grounded him? Brought him back to reality? He wasn't quite sure what it did, but it did... _something._ It reminded him that hey, this was Toriel. One of the people he trusted most in the world.  
  
This was...  
  
...  
  
Why had he waited this long again?  
  
He looked into her expectant, nervous eyes. This was  _Toriel._ The woman who had brought laughter into his life every day for  _ages._  
  
The woman who had inspired him to learn how to bake. Him!  
  
Before he met her, he always ate out. And he ate _really badly._  He had given up most of his hobbies...he couldn't even bring himself to get a job until his brother forced him to. But speaking to her every day...  
  
Well, it gave him a reason to get up in the morning. Even if Papyrus was spending the day training with Undyne, and all his day was going to consist of was a lonely walk through Snowdin forest and a lonely meal at Grillbys, well...  
  
At least he could make a sweet woman laugh.  
  
"Sans?" He blinked and looked up. Toriel looked really worried, concern etched onto her face. "W-what is it, Sans? I-" Oh no. She looked  _sad._ "If this is about yesterday, I am truly sorry..."  
  
He frowned. "sorry? what for? i was the one that randomly left."  
  
"Yes, but...well, I must admit, I am...worried. Look, if I made you feel...uncomfortable, I..."  
  
He couldn't help it. A breath of laughter escaped him, and Toriel frowned, confused. "tori, you, uh..." This was it. He was just gonna do it. Even if she didn't feel the same way, Alphys was right. She deserved to know the truth. "last night made me feel anything but uncomfortable."  
  
"What do you-"  
"i mean, y'know. you've probably guessed that i was feeling uncomfortable when i, uh...ran out of your house." She looked down sadly. "but that wasn't because of you or anything. it was because...well, there was all of this stuff going on in my brain. stupid, cowardly stuff. i wanted to stay more than anything. but i, uh...got scared. because-" he took a few steps closer "tori, i..." he closed his eyes "i really like you, okay? in a, uh, dating...kinda way..."  
  
She blinked. Sans waited for the world to explode, for the city around him to crumble into a million pieces. But it didn't. He was still standing in front of Toriel, who was wearing an unreadable expression. "and i, uh...well...heh." He scratched his head and looked at everything in the room but her face. "it's...okay if you don't feel the same way. i mean, us being friends is more important than anything, right? so...if i'm making you feel awkward just tell me to shut up."   
  
Silence.  
  
"...and we can forget that i said anything."  
  
Silence.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"uh, hey, tori? it'd be...great if you said something right about now..."  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed loudly, causing Sans to jump. "I am truly sorry, Sans. I just..." she giggled. "I thought that...you had come over to tell me that you  _didn't_ feel that way!"  
  
"what? why-"  
  
"Because I have feelings for you too, Sans." That shut him up. "I had assumed that...well, I feel that I have not exactly been...subtle...about how I feel." She chuckled nervously. "After all, Undyne figured it out on her own. I presumed that you had as well. A-and I thought that...well, last night I almost admitted my feelings to you, and I thought that you had figured it out and that this was the reason for your sudden departure...and I-" The last time he had seen her smile this wide was when she had got her job as a teacher. It was kind of...endearing, watching someone who was usually so calm become so flustered like this. She was blushing and everything, and she was looking everywhere but at him. He almost let her keep going. But then he figured that would be too mean.  
  
"tori" he interrupted. "...y'know, you're kind of adorable when you're all flustered like this."  
  
"I am not flustered!"  
  
"oh yeah? then why are you rambling? and blushing? and, y'know...acting incredibly flustered?" He was even closer now, and in a sudden moment of boldness, he grabbed her hands and smiled at her when she finally looked him in the eye.  
  
"...Okay, perhaps I am a tiny bit flustered. But can you blame me?"  
"nah. i'm a pretty cool guy, it's understandable that you'd get flustered around me" he winked at her, feeling a sudden rush of confidence that he hadn't felt in a long time. She rolled her eyes fondly.  
"Well, you were flustered earlier too!"  
"course i was. i was confessing my feelings to the greatest lady in town. you're even cooler than i am, tori." She blushed some more. "aand you're blushing again." He smiled smugly. Somehow, the two had ended up seated on the sofa, still grasping onto each other's hands.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Sans was staring at their hands, which were intertwined. Toriel was staring at Sans's face.  
  
"So is this what you were talking to Frisk about earlier?" Toriel asked, still smiling.  
"...yeah, i suppose so." Sans was also smiling. "hey, did you know that they've all been trying to set us up?"  
"What?!"  
"yeah. well. kind of. they only decided to come up with a plan, like, two days ago. but that's why frisk left us alone last night. and..."  
"And why they suggested that I teach you how to make a casserole." Toriel smiled fondly.  
"yeah."  
"I would still be happy to teach you, by the way."  
"sounds great." Sans grinned.  
  
Sans played with her fingers for a moment before quietly asking "so...what do we do now? about...us?"  
  
Toriel looked into his eyes for a moment. Then she smiled; a familiar smile that Sans knew meant that a killer joke was coming.  
  
"Sans?"  
"...yeah?"  
"Do you like raisins?"  
  
His eyes widened. Yep. Talking to Toriel had definitely been a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aand that's the end of 'Do you like raisins'! I hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos :D
> 
> This is NOT the end of the story though; i'll be posting part 2 sometime soon which will probably be entitled 'how about a date?' because i suck at creative titles :P so stay tuned for more cheesiness including smugness from alphys and undyne, and soriel dating shenanigans!
> 
> you're all fab :D <3


End file.
